Micromechanical capacitive acceleration sensors made of a wafer are known for picking up the acceleration of an object in one or more directions. The sensor has a mounting which is for example a frame structure which is fixed relative to the object and a sensor inertia mass which is movable relative to the mounting or frame structure of the acceleration sensor, with a bearing device by means of which the sensor mass is elastically mounted relative to the mounting about a starting position. The sensor further includes a capacitive pick-up unit for producing at least one capacitive output signal that represents the position of the sensor mass relative to the mounting or frame structure. The capacitive pick-up unit comprises for example first capacitor electrodes provided on the sensor mass and second capacitor electrodes provided on the mounting opposite the first capacitor electrodes.
For example, a coupling arrangement is provided for coupling the first capacitor electrodes provided on the sensor mass which first connector elements provided on the frame structure. The second capacitor electrodes are coupled with second connector elements.
Micromechanical capacitive acceleration sensors of this type or similar type are known from the following German patent publications: DE 38 37 883 A1; DE 196 37 265 A1; DE 41 26 100 A1, DE 197 09 520 A1 and DE 197 09 731 A1.